such heat exchangers are used in particular as radiators for low temperature auxiliary circuits in motor vehicles, and are generally mounted between the radiator grille and the main radiator of the engine of the vehicle. The space which is available to accommodate this auxiliary radiator is therefore very limited, especially where the vehicle is one fitted with an air conditioning system and it is also necessary to place a condenser in the same space.